


No mercy for the scum

by Nobody3702



Series: Rifle in the hand, fire in the heart [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Soldiers, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Gen, My First Fanfic, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody3702/pseuds/Nobody3702
Summary: Anakin discovers the Force.
Series: Rifle in the hand, fire in the heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657567
Kudos: 9





	No mercy for the scum

**Author's Note:**

> Minor warning for attemted violence against children and violence done by children.

Jax looked once again at the prisoners (for some reason he didn't have a good feeling about this).

He was suprised how young some of them were. The youngest seemed to be no older then thirteen. He was wearing green pants, green slightly oversized millitary shirt and a green camoflague poncho to be able to better hide in the forests of this backwaters planet. His head was covered by dirty blond hair prevously hidden by a durasteel combat helmet, that was lost when he and his comrades were captured by the Coxy Syndicate in their cave. What suprised Jax the most however was how the kid acted.

Jax expected him to cry as he was led to the place where he would be executed (Jax and his fellow soldiers came to an agreement that killing the kid first would be the most merciful option), but instead only intense hatred radiated of the boy's face. Throgh his millitary career Jax never witnessed such a contempt for somethink as he saw in those two blue eyes aimed towards him and his brothers in arms. The kid now was being led towards the place where he will be shot. To be honest with hiself Jax did not want to be the one to shoot the kid (none of them did, he just hat drawn the short straw), but the Syndicate paid them to get the planet rid of insurrectionists, so they were going to do just that.

Jax's musing were suddenly disturbed by the captain Cres's order to get ready. The execution began.

"Aim!" At his commanding officer's prompting, Jax lined up the sights of his blaster with the hate filled young face.

"Fire!" Jax hesitated for a moment and then he pul-

Something sudenly powerful slammed into him. Jax blacked out for a few seconds. When he recovered he could hear the sounds of blasterfire. He tried to get up, but to of his limbs were broken. His rifle was too far away to reach with his good hand. He look towards where the other syndicate soldiers were before and what he saw did not look good.

Not only were they under blastrer fire, but the boy somehow seemed to be able to both dogde blaster fire and beat a experienced soldier in meele combat in matter of seconds. The kid was now covered in blood of soldiers whose tendoms and throats he had cut. Jax quickly decided to do the smart thing an did his best to play dead. He layed (face away from the battle, he might not liked the rest of his section, but he did not want to see them die) on the ground with absolute stilness and hoped no one would check.

The sounds of the battle faded quicly faded. Few seconds later Jax saw the kid again, this time carrying a blaster pisol. The boy turned towards him and Jax could see those hate filled eyes once again, but this time something was off about them. Suddenly the boy aimed his pistol at him. Jax tried to say something, but the boy already (and without sign of hesitation) fired. Last thing he saw was a read flash and then the nothingness claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who did not realise, The kid is Anakin using the dark side (do not worry next time he will use light).


End file.
